The Everyday Life of the Wanted
by RyuDragonNinja
Summary: (AU) When two of the most wanted criminals in Elrois escape their death for the last time, they try to live their life the best they can even though they're still wanted but not just by the law.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people the names Ryu and this is my first fanfiction im writing…..well first one im showing to you guys that is. But hey this just means I have lots of stories to show, anyway here's the story happy reading**

? pov

It was 8:15 when I opened my eyes and looked at the clock on my night stand. I turned over and looked at the other side for the bed and found it empty. "I guess she left already" I slowly sat up, the covers sliding off my bear chest "great….i guess I'll go out to eat" I got up off my bed and put on my clothes nothing fancy just a simple black T and black jeans with a orange belt and black and orange shoes.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my hair is spikey but not as spikey as it used to be and the white patch on the front right of it gotten bigger. After I was done I walked out and headed towards the door when I glance at my 'normal' left arm "sigh…..me of all people should know this arm is anything but normal" yeah I lost my arm years ago and now have this….biomechanical arm luckily for me I learned how make it look like I never lost my arm.

I walked out of my place walking along side the sidewalk, it only took a few minutes for me to stand in front of a diner called the Red Knights. I walked in n took a stool at the contour and looked around the place, it was like any other diner but had sort of mid-evil theme.

"oh?! Raven your awfully late today" I looked over to my left to see a guy who's looks like he's in his early 20s, with his hair in a mohawk with the sides of his head dyed black, he has red eyes and wearing a red T shirt, gray pants, black and red shoes and he has a apron tied on his hips.

"I slept in elsword" he just smiled at me "so you want the usual" he asked walking towards the kitchen "sure" he nodded to me and entered the kitchen. It only took like 10 minutes when he came back with a plate with pancakes, eggs, bacon and a cup of coffee gave it to me, I told him thanks and started eating.

"so you still having those dreams dude" I didn't look up at him and just kept my head down. "no…..I haven't had any dreams in the last 2 weeks" he smiled at me "that's good to hear" yeah…I haven't dreamed about my past that hunted me for years in 2 weeks.

"hey raven check it out" elsword called out to me, I looked at him and he just pointed to the tv they had and the news was on.

"in other words the 2 SSS criminals Over Taker and Time Tracer are still at large and the search for them is still going on" "that's right jean these guys r super dangerous and everyone is recommend to call the copes if ever see these guys" they showed how me and tracer used to looked like. "for SSS criminals they are pretty hot" I cringe a little at that "wait….wha-" the tv suddenly turned off

"alright that's enough of that" a girl with long red hair parts of it is tied in a messy pony tail, a black jacket vest that was unzipped some showing some cleavage and mid section, ripped up pale black jeans n a apron around her hips. "get to work elsword" "yeah yeah yeah im going"elsword walked back into the kitchen then the girl turned to me.

"hey raven how u been" I smiled at her "hey elesis and im just find" elesis a hyper tomboyish girl who's very beautiful and elsword older sister. "um….elesis your staring" she went so red she could put a tomato to shame "oh….uh…..I…hehe…..sorry" she hanged her head in embarrassment from getting caught staring at me….again

"she llliiiiikkkkeeeessss you" I saw elsword looking through the kitchen window laughing

"ELSWORD! YOUR SO DEAD!" elesis ran into the kitchen

"oh shit!" elsword ran into the diner trying to escape elesis while yelling something, I can also see their little show is making a lot of people laugh "dad! Help she's trying to kill me!"

"hahahahah sorry boy but you don't mess with fire" a slim buff guy with medium red hair, wearing a white shirt n blue pants walked up to me behind the contour "hey raven how u been" the man asked me with a big wide smile "hey Elkashu im doing pretty good" if you didn't know this already this diner is a family own diner and elkashu here is the owner "so raven how really was your night" he asked with sly grin "it was just fine elkashu" I drank some of my coffee "that's all" he asked a little too disappointed "im not giving you any info on my sex life" I told him plainly "aw come on raven don't be so mean" he pouted "oh shut up y-"

"RAVEN HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" elsword came out of nowhere and hide behind me "why shou-"

"ELSWORD!"

I looked towards elesis only to see fire in her eyes "you couldn't keep your mouth shut while running for your life could ya" elkashu asked his son "HELP! ME!" he was crying anime tears now "20 bucks" I told him "deal!" he gave me the 20 n booked it back into the kitchen

Elesis tried to run past me to go kill elsword. Key word 'try', I grab her arm n yanked her back towards me "dammit raven let go!" she tried to pull away but it was no use. "you got a idea on how to calm her down?" elkashu question me "I wouldn't being do this if I didn't" and without warning I pull elesis towards me so I could wrap my arm around her "RAVEN WHAT ARE YOU-" she couldn't finish her sentience when crash my lips against her for a few seconds than moving back only to see a red face elesis with steam come off her head

"wha- why did you….uhhh" me and elkashu just looked at her "you got to be kidding me…..you turn her into a love sick school girl with a kiss" I could hear the surprise in his voice and just shrugged "well whatever I got to go got places to be and things to do" I got up and waved at him goodbye "see ya raven" he waved back turning n recording elesis who is still red in the face

I walked out the diner and just started walking ' _those guys are fun to be around im kinda glade I met them_ ' I thought to myself thinking back on how they help me when I first moved here. I never told them about my past though and I'll be dammed to ever let them find out

A hour and a half of me aimlessly wonder around I stop in front of this towns high school which is now letting their students out ' _I wonder if she's still here_ ' I asked myself as I walked towards the school.

While I was walking to the school I could see most of the girls talking to each other and giggling after taking a glance at me, with the boys it was whole another story most of them glared at me, some stared at me in awe and a few giving me…..' _oh god please I know I did some messed of shit in the past but please im begging you and any other divine sprites out there please tell me the last few guys aren't giving me the 'eye' and oh god I just saw one of them licking their lip while staring at me_ ' on that note I just ran inside the school before anything or anyone tries something.

About 10 minutes went by of me wonder the hallway of this school until I found the classroom I was looking for and to see the silver hair beauty still in there to focus on her work to notice the bell ringed and her class is half asleep ' _or half dead by now_ ' I thought to myself while entering the room and not too surprise she didn't even notice someone walked in the room ' _I swear if I didn't know any better I would think she's either deaf, blind or just way to focus on this_ ' I looked over the students who is again is half dead when I saw one of them with a few erasers on his desk which gave me a idea.

I took a few of them than just lean against the wall and without warning I throw the thing at her and it hit her straight in the back of her head. In do so I made her stop mid word and the students gasping ' _ok what's with the gasping and the shocked face with a hint of fear_ ' I got my answer when I saw her slowly turning around towards the her class with a very dark aura around her 'ok I now see why her class is scared'

"who throw that" her voice was mono tone but it promise pain, how I don't know nor do I want to know but knowing me I wouldn't really care so I throw the other eraser at her since she haven't notice me yet and to my luck it hit her in the face

She whipped her head my way with very angry eyes. I just smiled at her and waved "you went overboard again" I pointed to the clock in the room. She glanced at it and sighed "class is done you guy may go home" the class packed up their things and quickly left leaving me and her alone.

"what you doing here raven I don't recall ever asking u to come here" she said while packing up her papers and other stuff

"ouch, you hurt me eve" I put my hand over my heart with a hurt look, she just rolled her eyes at me "I just thought you would like me to walk you home today" I turned around about to leave when I took a side glance at her to see her completely still "but since you don't want me here I guess-" I couldn't finish what I was saying since eve walked past me pulling me with her "your walking me home" she said very fast with a blush.

When we walked out the school I saw there was still some kids left and as we passed them I saw most of the boys and some girls glaring at me, pretty sure eve is the reason. 'well she's this school nasode queen so I can see why im getting glares' I smirked at that thought

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me which earned me a surprise look and a blush on her face while the rest…..well lets just say they aren't very happy.

After about 45 minutes later im laying on eve's couch watching a movie with eve on top of me with my arm around her. Oberon came set some drinks on the table than left but not with out a quick glare my way, "you know im starting to think oberon is warming up to you" eve stated as she sat up to get her drink, I just rolled my eyes "yeah sure cause he sooo doesn't just stand in a dark corner waiting for me to give him a reason to murder me along side your overprotective guard" i said dead panned, she shook her head at me "no need to be sarcastic raven" I just sat up a little to see oberon and ferdinand doing just that "yeah being sarcastic" I laid back down to continue watch the movie and eve laid back on me.

I been at eve for a while and had to leave since it was getting dark. I was about to leave but not without kissing her goodnight which made her blush and as a added bonus I get to piss off oberon and ferinand and gotten a shocked look from ophelia. I walked off before those two just say fuck it and murder my ass, I laughed a little at that.

On my way home I saw a red mohawk guy hiding behind a bush, so I walked towards him not even trying to be sneaky. "what are you doing elsword" I asked him and he jumped a little than turn around to see me and let out a sigh of relief. "dude don't scare me like that!" he whispered yelled at me "whatever now tell me why your hiding behind a bush" he looked down while turning red as his hair "I was…..uhh….you see…"I just walked past him and looked at whatever he was looking at.

What I saw got me to wonder what the heck elsword was doing. What im seeing is four people….well four girls, and it looks like a purple pig tail hair girl was talking to two blondes and a white hair girls ' _got to admit that white hair girl and one of the blondes are pretty but what was elsword doing_ ' I looked behind me to see elsword looking away from me in what im guessing is embarrassment.

"Elsword"

So that's chapter 1 I hope you guys liked it and if any of you got anything to say comment or pm me anything and everything is welcome even flames but if going to flame don't be a ass about it. Well until next time


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers and yes this the next Chapter of my Elsword Fic now if you guy are wondering what took so long you have to wait until the end of the chapter to find out. Happy reading!**

* * *

Raven's Pov

The sun shined through my window and unfortunately right in my face. I groaned, not wanting to get up yet, but I know I must. I tried sitting up but found something heavy on me.

"the hell..." I looked down at my chest to see a white hair beauty sleeping on my side peacefully. I tried to move my left arm to shack this beauty up, but I soon found out I couldn't move it, I snapped my head to my left side and found a platinum blonde beauty holding my left arm tightly between her huge breast. _'what in the name of el are these girls doing here! Let alone in my bed….'_ I glance at both girls and finally realized something _'for the love of the el lady, they're both naked!'_ I slightly panic _'ok I woke up with two extremely hot girl in my bed next to me… naked…. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!'_ in that started to remember after I found Elsword.

 _(flash back)_

"Elsword" I called out to him as I rise a eyebrow at him while pointing to the group of girls with my thumb "care to shear on why you'll being a creeper" I saw he wanted to shout at me but was trying not to be loud… but seeing his eyebrow twitching and knowing him in general… he's going to fail badly.

"I'm not creeping Raven, I'm just- "I cut him off on his bullshit

"so, hiding behind a bush and watching a group isn't creeping? not only that I'm pretty damn sure you followed them here" turning as red as his hair and turning his head away from is all I needed to know I hit the nail on its head. "sigh" I sat with him behind the bush and leaned on it. "ok Elsword bullshit and fun aside, tell me why you are really out here and creeping on a group of girls no less. He glared at me and I smiled at him "but if this turns out to be something stupid I swear to el I'm going throw you in the tiger's den and go home" he sighed and looked at me.

"ok…" he turned towards the girls "you see the girl with purple hair" I looked over the bush at the group of girls saw the girl he was talking about "what about her"I asked him as he sat back down with a blush on his face.

"her name's Aisha and…hehehe" he nervously laughed while rubbing the back of his head "and…I have a huge crush on her" he gave me a side glance. As for me I was in total shock, Elsword…the dumb, forward, outgoing and, I was starting to suspect he was gay…has a crush on some girl. I looked over the bush again and took a real good look at this Aisha girl then back at Elsword "if I'm being honest Elsword I always had my suspicion that you was gay" I saw a look of disbelief on his face and I had to control myself from laughing out loud and being caught by the girls "but seeing you having a crash on a girl" I told him when I clamed down a bit and looked over at that Aisha girl again "a sexy one no less and, I have to be honest if I found her before you told me about your little crush on her…I would have tap that" I smirked at Elsword who was gearing diggers at me. "calm yourself lover boy I won't try anything…yet"

"DUDE" he whispery yelled at me. I only chuckled then I notice something…or should I say someone walking up to those girls "but I can't say anything for that guy though" I pointed at the spiky haired Pikachu that was talking to the girls right now.

I thought I would see a furious Elsword but what I found wasn't furious face like I expected but a smirking one…this puzzled me greatly "lets go Raven" he told me as he ran from behind the bush towards the girls and that Pikachu. I was greatly confused but shrugged it off and calmly walked over to them as well.

"HEY CHUNG!" Elsword shouted out who I'm assuming is the Pikachu boy name as Elsword came closer him and the girls turned his way.

"hey Elsword" the pika boy greeted him

I wasn't in a hurry like Elsword was, so I just took my time walking up to them and as I gotten closer, I attracted the attention of the pika boy and few of the girls.

"hey El who's he" pika boy pointed to me which gotten the rest of the girls to look my way.

"oh right, guys this is a family friend" he explains as I wave at them while I smirk and wink at the girls which gotten them to blush. I glance at the corner of my eye to find Elsword and Pikachu glaring at me. "hello ladies nice to meet you" I greeted them "can I have the pleasure of know your lovely name" 'Elsword and pika boy are so piss I'm sure' I glance at them again to find out I was right.

The greenish blonde girl spoke first "hi my names Rena, it's nice to me you Raven" she smiled at me and I smiled back as nodded my head. 'what kind of fucked up JOKE IS THIS!' I mentally yelled, looking at this chick who looks like my dead fiancé ' whatever god thinks is joke is funny has a sick sense of humor I can tell that much' I thought to myself but seeing Pikachu wanting to use thunderbolt on me, tells me that he likes this girl 'great I got two lover boys to help out'.

The girl that Elsword liked spoked next. "hi, I'm Aisha, it's very nice to finally meet you Raven" now I'm curious "you know about me?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. She nodded "yeah and I got to say your hotter than what I was told" now I'm fracked out "how- "

"She's friends with Elesis" Elsword answered my unspoked question

"Now that's believable"

Next was the platinum blonde and my god she's as sexy as Elesis, yes, I think Elesis is sexy but its not like I'm going to tell her that anytime soon. "hey there hot stuff I'm Rose" 'this one seems like a tomboy a sexy one at that and a wild one at that' I nodded to her.

The last one was the white hair beauty who seems to be shy if her hiding behind Rose says anything about it "um….hi m-my name is Hernia, i-it's nice to m-meet you" she gotten red as she got from behind Rose and bowed to me.

I smiled at them "again it's a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies" 'even thought 2 of you looks like my dead fiancé seriously what kind of sick joke is that!' I thought to myself "but I got to ask what you guys are doing out this late at night" I asked them "oh that's easy, we were doing an all-girls orgy" Rose answered with a straight face. That gotten five pairs of eyes to go wide, two tried but failed and gotten nose bleeds from the mental image they had of that supposed orgy and, three gotten a very deep blush while I just smirk with an eyebrow raised.

"R-R-R-ROSE!" Aisha shouted at her friend as she was trying and failing at coming up with some form of a sentence, but the embarrassment of what Rose said was getting to her and the other two wasn't even looking at us. Aisha calmed down a bit and tried to explain but my laughter cut her off "damn girl, I'm liking you by the minute" I smirked at Rose who returned it with her own smirk.

"huh!?" Els and the Pikachu said confused.

"she wasn't serious guys" I explain which got them even more confused

"and how the hell could you know that" the Pikachu asked me

"well my little electric rodent" the guy knew what I was affirming him to and if his glare was anything to go by, I could safely say...he doesn't like it. "unlike you and Elboy here, I actually know when someone had sex" I told them with a smug smirk on my face.

"hmph" they turned away

"oh….so you were in an orgy before" Rose asked me with a smirk I knew oh so well.

"well no" her smirk grew into a shit eating grin but, I just gave her a smirk of my own. "but I wouldn't mind being in one if it means I can have some "fun" with you" now I had a shit eating grin as rose face turned a shade of red that'll put Elsword hair color to shame, while the others just looked backed and forth between us. I also notice Hernia having a pouting face which I found cute and very interesting but for now, 'time to go for the kill' I thought to myself as I walked up to Rose and hold her chin up to look at me "or we can just skip the orgy all together and we can have all the fun we want back at my place" I leaned forward a bit and whispered in her ear "tonight" I took a step back to see Rose blush was even a deeper shade of red and it seems steam was coming off her head. "well that's new" I looked over to the others to see elboy and pikaboy mouths hanging open while Rena and Aisha were wide eyed, as for Hernia…. I think she heard me with how close she was to Rose when I whispered in her ear and the blush on Hernia face is another thing.

The first one to come out their shock was Aisha "I can't believe it…you broke Rose" I looked at her a little curious on what she meant by that. It was Rena who came out of her shock next that explained "well you see Rose gets a kick out of making guys into a blushing mess that they can't even speck correctly"

"oh" now I'm shock

"yeah but, this is the first time a guy beat her at her own game" Aisha farther explain.

"hey Raven!" I turned to Elsword and his friend who by the way was out of his shock as well.

"what is it El" I look at him as he took out his phone and looked at it for a moment then back at me "it's getting a little late don't you think" he asked me which I took out my phone and looked at the time _'damn its 20 minutes until midnight'_ I looked at Elsword and was about to say something but I stop. I then looked between the guys and the girls as an idea formed in my head. I gave Elsword a smirk as I walked towards him "yeah your right El it is getting pretty late" I wrap my arm around his shoulders, my smirk still on my face and I can I see Elsword isn't liking it….yet "so….why don't you walk the lovely Aisha home and Pikachu over there can walk Rena home" I looked at the guys and they seemed to like my idea even though pikaboy was glaring at me _'I swear I'm going to get a thunderbolt to the face if I keep this up'_ I laughed to myself

"we can do that but, what about- "

"oh, don't worry about these two my pika friend" I moved from elsword to Rose and Hernia and wrapped my arms around the still blushing Rose and a blushing Hernia waist "I'll take care of them" a smirk formed on my face as Elsword just shook his head at me as he walked towards aisha "well Aisha lead the way" she nodded then started walking away as she wave with Elsword beside her "see ya Raven! It was nice meeting you" I waved bye to her back as she and Elsword got out of eye sight. "well Rena ready to go" Pikachu asked the greenish blonde who nodded and started walking while pikaboy followed who wave bye to us "see ya" he called out.

When we were alone, I unwrapped my arms from their waist and stepped in front of them "so…care to share where you guys live" I asked them, Rose who was calming down from her blush smirk at me.

"oh no, I'm not going home just yet" I raise mt eyebrow at her as she came closer to me "you said we could have some "fun" tonight so- " she gotten even closer pressing her chest against mine as she wrap her arms around my neck "I expect to have tons of fun tonight" we both had a smirk on our faces but, before I could answer her I felt someone grab my arm.

"what the- "I looked down to my left arm to find Hernia latched onto my arm, having a pouting face and blushing,

"Hernia?" Rose looked at her friend who was mumbling something "what did you" Hernia face gotten even redder "I-I w-w-want to come a-as well" she spoke so softly I could barely hear her "well Rose what do think of having a threesome" I asked her as she looked at me then her friend who was still holding onto my arm.

"I don't mind, seems fun actually" I took my arm from Hernia and wrapped it around her waist as well as Rose on my right side "well ladies lets go back to my place" I started guiding them towards my place as well as the best night of their life's

(flashback Ends)

'Right I took Rose and Hernia back to my place and things…got steamy' I blush a little with a smirk on my face as I remember last night threesome. After I got over my blush I mange to get my arms free and got out the bed without waking the girls up and once I was out, I took my shower and got a shirt and shorts on.

I was on my couch in my living room watching TV when I hear noises from my room 'looks like they're up' I thought as they walked out my room. Rose was wear pajama pants and her bra, as for Hernia she wasn't wearing anything besides her panties and one of my shirts, it was just big enough to cover her upper body 'god damn their sexy as hell' "wow you guys looking sexy without even trying, are you your not trying go for another round" they both deeply blush at that while I smirked at them "your not bad looking yourself hot stuff" Rose shot back with Hernia nodding with her blush still on her face. "thank but get dress we're going out to eat" that got them have stars in their eyes and went back into my room to get dress.

' _I know I shouldn't take them with me to the Red Knights but I'm too hungry to care…I just hope Elesis doesn't go Crimson on me that's something I really don't want to deal with today'_ I thought to myself as I walk towards my room to get dress as well but before I got halfway away from my couch a raging pain shot up my left arm that it almost got me to my knees while I hold onto it with my right.

The pain lasted only a minute and I was breathing hard as I look at my arm "I have a bad feeling about this" I whispered to myself

"RAVEN HURRY UP AND GET DREES!" "please hurry!" Rose shouted out to me as well as Hernia but not as loud.

I smiled to myself _'I can worry about it later'_ I thought to myself and continue to my room "yeah yeah yeah I'm hurrying"

* * *

 **So that's it hope you guys like and don't worry the other chapter is on its way now time tell you guys why it took so long.**

 **ok the reason i took so long was because i have a youtube channel for those of you who doesnt know and i been working on videos for that channel but i got the idea to help me with both my youtube channel and my fanfiction. the idea is that each month i'll take a break from one of the two to work on the other so since last month i work on my videos this month im working on my stories. i still work on the other one that im not focusing on but not much just so i can get a head start on things when i do focus on it.**

 **so thats it you guys have to wait a month for me to post chapters to my stories**

 **if you like the chapter plz review if not then tell me what you think i did wrong i hope to see you guys reviews soon BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow readers i'm back with another chapter! i hope you guys like it**

* * *

Raven's Pov

Me and the girls are on our way to the Red Knights. I'm wearing a sleeveless fish net shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, black pants with an orange belt, black and orange shoes, a black fingerless glove on my right hand, I also have a sliver cross necklace around my neck. To put it plainly…. I look sexy. A little too sexy because once Rose and Hernia gotten a good look at me, they wanted to rip it back off and go another round…. well Hernia wanted to do that, Rose…. she actually tried to rip my clothes off. Speaking of my clothes Rose and Hernia thought it was a good idea to wear some of mine clothes.

Rose wore nothing but a plain bra and a long sleeve mini jacket that goes just past her breast, she rolled up her jacket sleeves just past her elbow and wore black fingerless gloves. She wore one of my pants and replace my orange belt that hanged on both sides of the pants with yellow ones and puts on a yellow belt around her waist that match her black boots with yellow strips.

Hernia wore one of my black sleeveless jackets with white designs, she only zipped it up just below her chest making her breast pop out of the jacket in her mini blueish green shirt she wore under the jacket, she wore long fingerless arm gloves that goes past her elbows, a white skirt with long black boots that ended just under her knees.

' _I got to admit they look amazing and with them wearing my clothes makes them that much sexier and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks so'_ I notice multiple guys staring at them or glaring at me. I smirked to myself.

Now I'm getting annoyed, I don't know how many times we stopped just so some guy or guys could flirt with Rose or Hernia sometimes it's both of them. But sadly, for them Rose either ignore them until they give up and go away, tell them she's not interested and if they won't give up kick them where the sun doesn't shine. I had to keep mentally saying not to get on Rose bad side cause damn I had to cover my own when she does that and to be honest, I pity the fools. Hernia is a bit different, since she not as forward as Rose is, she either politely tell the no and that she was interested in someone else or she hinds behind me away from the guys which they glare at me. Now if none of that works and the guy or guys are too persistent or just don't know how to take no for an answer, that when I step in and give them my own deadly glare. It has the desire effect on most of them and they leave but there are a few who tried to act tough in front of the girls and try to show me up, the attack me, which only gotten them on the ground in pain as I continue our walk.

My little show I put on now then gotten me more attention than I wanted because just like the girl we were stop so other random girls could flirt with me. I didn't really mind it and I even flirted back sometimes. It didn't go so well. I never took Rose for a jealous and from seeing how jealous Hernia was last night because of her friend, I don't want to know what happens if she's gets jealous over a random girl, that goes double for Rose. I knew things wasn't going to go well and I was right because they both was holding onto my arms and glared at any and girls who dared to come near me and this went on for a while.

We were close to the dinner when I notice someone leaning against it, the guy was wearing a dark purple and white shoes, dark purple pants, a white T-shirt that was a little torn, I notice he also had a hoodie that was cover his face had…..cat…..ears _'oh no'_ I thought to myself as we near the dinner as well as my mystery guys.

' _I swear if this is him'_ I thought bitterly to myself as we passed the guy and was about to enter the dinner "well well well" the guy said as he gave me a side glance _'fuck, it's him'_ I sighed as I glance at the guy "it looks like your having good life aye partner" he gave his mad smile and I gave a low growl. The girls must have heard me growl because they now had a worry look on their faces. I looked down towards the guy to see his craze purple eyes starring right at me. I looked towards the girls and smiled at them "hey guys go on in and order your food. I'll join up with you guys in a moment okay" I told them as I walked past them never taking my eyes off the craze men, I once called partner, I could go as far as to say we was even friends.

"but rav-"I gave them a hard stare "go" I told them in a deep hard voice that left no room for objections. They stood there for a minute contemplating on whether or not to follow my orders or now _'I don't have time for this'_ "NOW!" I yelled at them and got them out of their daze and into the dinner "sigh" I sighed to myself as I faced my ex-partner "what do you want Add" his grind only grew into a mad man smile.

* * *

Elsword's Pov

As usual I'm in the dinner in the back cooking up orders, dad is with me helping out when he's needed or he's behind the counter serving customers, Elesis is out on the floor taking orders from customers in the booths. "Elsword I need you to handle the counter for a while for me" my dad told me as he enters the kitchen.

"sure dad" I went out to the counter and then look at the clock _'it's almost time for Raven to show up'_ I thought to myself smiling at how I know how Elesis would react to this little tidbit "hey sis did you check the clock yet" I asked her with a sly smile on my face.

"why it's not like-" her comment die in her throat when she looked at the clock then down at her simple white T with a few stains, her worn out blue jeans shorts and her black and white sneakers with a white apron wrapped around her waist. With the way she looked in mind along with a certain someone who would be here any minute she bolted in the kitchen and I'm assuming up the stairs to our house to change clothes that sure would be sexier and would leave little to the imagination. I was laughing the whole time until the bell ringed signaling that someone came in and I was betting it was Raven.

"welcome to the Red Knig-" _'oh shit'_ i thought to myself as my greeting died in my throat and gotten very worried as I see who walked through the door. It wasn't who I expected it to be but it was Aisha's friends Rose and Hernia but that's not what's worrying me it's the fact that they was with Raven last night doing who knows what!...what am I talking about I know for a fact what they did last night and the thing is if Elesis finds out she might go crimson! The worst part this whole thing _'THEY'RE WEARING SOME OF RAVEN'S CLOTHS!"_ I mentally scream as I think of a why for this whole thing to go smoothly but first. "w-welcome to the R-Red Knight let me show you to your seats" I said as walked from behind the counter towards the girls.

"oh Elsword, you work here!" Hernia asked as she was surprise to see me. I nodded my head "yeah I do, now let me show you guys to your seats" I walked off leading them to a booth in the back so Elesis won't notice them easily "I'll come back to take your orders later" they nodded and I left

I went into the kitchen to see dad and the workers cooking _'ok…now I can freak out"_ "DAD!" I yelled for him as I ran towards him while panicking.

"Elsword what's wrong!" he jumped and turned to me with a confused yet surprised face but changed into worry when he saw me panicking.

"no time, you just have to see this for yourself!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the kitchen window "look over there" I pointed to the girls I left at the booth not too long ago.

My dad looked to only have a blank face "you panicked and got me worried over some girl…."

' _ARE YOU KIDDING ME HE DOESN'T SEE THE PROBLEM HERE!'_ I pinched the bridge of mt nose and shook my head "look closer" I hissed at him and he sighed

"Elsword I still don't see….what….you….are those!?" he finally realized what I was getting at.

"yup"

"and they're actually…"

"yup"

"does your sister know…" he suddenly had a panic face

"that's why I need your help she's still upstairs changing but if she ever she them "there's no doubt she'll go crimson and if that happens, we're all screwed"

"your right, I'll figure something out for now just-"

"I getting back to work dad" we heard Elesis call out and we snapped our heads towards her just in time to see her about to go out onto the dinner

"ELESIS HOLD UP!" we yelled and thankfully she stopped

"hm? What's up"

"uh…." I had nothing

"it's just that I need you in the kitchen Elesis" thank El dad was a quick thinker

"ah what I just changed, I don't want to get dirty already and before Raven even got to see me!" she wined and just like I expected she dressed sexy that leaves little to the imagination. She wore a red shirt that showed a lot of cleavage that hugged her figure in the right places, black skinny jeans with red and black long boots and she still have her apron tied around her.

' _damn she's really trying to get his attention'_ I shook my head at how my sister is hopelessly in love with our family friend "you don't have to worry about that since Raven isn't even here yet" I informed her.

"look sweetheart I just need you in the kitchen for a while, Elsword can handle taking orders for now" I nodded in agreement.

Elesis nodded but narrow her eyes at me and I got kind of nerves from her intense gaze "um…" I started but quickly shut up when she spoke. "when Raven shows up **don't** take his order" her eyes flashed yellow which got me _really_ scare. "I'll be taking his order besides" she gotten quite and a full-blown blush was on her face "I-I want to a-ask him s-s-something" I only nodded slowly not wanting to bring my sister wrath upon myself. She smiled and went to work as I quickly went to take orders.

After I take a few orders from our other customers I finally arrived at Rose and Hernia table. "ok guys what would you be having?" I held my note and a pen waiting for their orders.

"before we order I got to know what are you doing here Elsword?" Rose asked me.

"isn't it obvious I work here, the Red Knights is a family own dinner, my dad bought this place before I was born"

"whoa that's cool El" she smirked at me "does that mean we get free meals?"

"ha! Maybe in dream"

"oh, trust me I don't get enough sleep to dream, if you get what I'm saying" she winked and smirked at me which got me red in the face.

"yeah, I did _not_ need to know that" my comment only gotten the blonde to laugh.

"Rose stop that" Hernia scolded her.

I shook my head at her "well aren't you guys going to give me your orders" I asked them to try to get back on track.

"oh right, well I'll have some strawberry pancakes with an omelet some sausages" I wrote it down then looked at Hernia

"I want chocolate chip pancakes; scrambled eggs and I guess I'll get sausages as well.

"drinks" I asked them.

"coffee" Rose answered

"hot chocolate" Hernia ordered

I nodded "alright it'll be right out" I took the orders to the cooks

Elesis's Pov

I was in the kitchen cooking the customers' orders with the other cooks when Elsword came by the window. "table 12's order!" he shouted, and I nodded going up to the window grabbing the orders and read it. "alright we're on it" I told him going back to the cooks telling them what the order was.

As I was working I glanced at the time and gotten worried _' it's almost noon and he's not here yet, what's taking him so long'_ I thought to myself a little disappointed that Raven might not showed up today _'is he with another woman and that's why he's late'_ I thought again worriedly _'NO!'_ I shook my head to get rid of that thought _'Raven's isn't like that…. I mean yeah, he flirts with some girls, but I doubt it goes beyond that…. I hope it doesn't go beyond that…"_ I got furious at the image of Raven with another women…sleeping with another women. My whole body shook with rage _**"he's yours and no one else's"**_ a voice told me in my head _**"you deserve him, no other women would love the same as you"**_ I nodded at the voice reasoning _'yeah, no other women would love him like I would….the way he should be loved'_ my body was on autopilot as I cook…. I feel kinda sleepy.

" _ **if don't do something soon you'll lose the one you deserve to another"**_

' _but I'm planning on confessing to him when he shows up'_

" _ **what makes you think he's not already taken, that you already lost him to another, to someone that don't deserve him-"**_

' _no… I-I-I still have a chance-'_

" _ **to someone that shouldn't be with him-"**_

' _I still can get him-'_

" _ **to someone who shouldn't even have his attention-"**_

' _n-no I-I-I c-can still'_

" _ **TO SOMEONE THAT SHOULDN'T LOVE HIM OR EVEN BE LOVED BY HIM!"**_

' _s-shut up!'_

" _ **FACE IT ELESIS-**_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I can feel tears rolling down my face.

"um….Elesis" I looked up at one of the cooks who looked worried and that's when I realized in the attempt to stop the voice I shouted shut up out loud. I wiped the tear away and smiled "sorry guys just had things on my mind, I'm ok now" they didn't look coinvest "is that table 12's food" I quickly changed the subject. "I'll take the food them" I grabbed the plates and walked out the kitchen.

I saw dad at the counter and Elsword taking orders. I walked over to table 12 where 2 girls were sitting, I don't recognize them but the clothes they're wear I did. _'aren't those Raven's clothes?'_ I shook the thought out my head and continue towards them. _'they sell those clothes at shops so they could of gotten it from there, there's no way they gotten them from Raven, I doubt they even know him"_ I thought happily but that thought burst into flames once I was near enough to hear their conversation.

"god where is he" the blonde said angerly

"calm down Rose I'm sure Raven would be here soon" the white hair told the blonde but what got me they said Raven _'they must mean another Raven, there's a whole lot of people with the same name, I'm sure they don't mean my Raven…..right?"_

"I just want to eat and get back to his place Hernia, I want another go at hot piece of meat, I mean the sex last night was amazing and I know you liked it to, with how loud you was moaning his name" she smirk at the white hair girl who was blushing hard. _'wait…him…sex….last night!'_ my mind couldn't process this bit of information. They weren't talking about my Raven it's impossible, that would mean….

"I can see it now white dress, flower petals falling everywhere and coming out the church the new newlyweds Raven and Hernia Cronwell, it sounds so cute and I'm betting you two would make some cute babies"

"Rose! That's not-"

 _-CRARSH-_

"NO, YOUR LYING!" I yelled after dropping the plates and broke. I knew all eyes was on me, but I didn't care, all I cared about was what those two Bitches been saying, it was a lie…all of it, the stuff they were say about Raven….my Raven was all lies. Those aren't his clothes, they never slept with, THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!

I saw the blonde getting up glaring at me and I glared back. "look red head I don't know what deal is but-"

"NO! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW RAVEN! SO, THOSE AREN'T HIS CLOTHS AND YOU DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HIM!" I yelled at them

"tch…well sorry to burst your bubble but it's true" she gotten in my face "these are his clothes and we did sleep with him and trust me honey he loved it" she smirked at me "and I'm planning on having more sex with him in the future"

"well you can forget about it because, he's mine" I growled at her

"oh, if he's yours then why did he sleep with us and not you" I was silent "could it be he just prefer someone as sexy as us or is this just a one-sided love thing" she smirked.

"shut up, shut up, shut up! He lov-"

"no, he doesn't or else he wouldn't have ever slept with us. Just face red head-" I didn't hear what she was saying or anyone all I could hear is that voice….that sickening voice saying what I always dreaded.

" _ **You. Have. Lost. Him."**_

Elsword's Pov

' _shit shit shit shit SHIT! THIS IS FUCKING BAD!'_ I mentally panicked as I saw what was happening after that crash. Apparently Elesis came out the kitchen to bring table 12's food which only lead to her fighting with Rose and now she was just standing there with her head down.

I slowly walked toward them, towards Elesis and maybe towards my death but I had to make sure. "Elesis…." I bent down to get a good look at her face but instead of a fiery red color eyes I saw the dull and lifeless amber eyes, and in that moment, I knew…we're all fucked. I quickly took a step back when her head shot up and a furious Crimson Elesis glared at Rose.

I got in between them hopping to defuse the situation "look sis I'm pretty sure she didn't mea- ack!" I tried but was shoved out her way.

"stay out the way Elsword" she told me darkly then looked at Rose. "now…. what did you whores do with Raven" she asked eerily calm but we all could feel the dark and murderous aura coming off of her. Rose either didn't notice or cared about the aura because growled at Elesis.

"what did you say to me bitch!" Rose yelled angrily

"Rose please…" Hernia begged her friend

"you hear slut, what the hell did you whores do with Raven!"

"oh, is little miss red head jealous that the guy of her dreams slept with us instead of her?" she asked mockingly

"say what you want slut but, we all know you whores are just a one night stands nothing more" Elesis smirked at how angry that gotten Rose "besides Raven needs a real a women satisfice him" she pointed to herself "not a pair of sluts who's looking for a good fuck" Elesis had an evil grin obviously liking how piss off she made Rose and how Hernia is on the verge of tears.

"oh, your asking for it you red head bitch" a angry Rose said walking towards Elesis cracking her knuckles.

Elesis grin only grew wider "don't blame me once I spill your blood on the floor slut" her murderous aura just grew even bigger and it was really freaking me out.

' _this is bad! What can I even do! If I try to stop them, I'm only going to get thrown out the way but if I let them fight someone is going to the hospital!'_ I panickily thought. "guys please calm down!" I tried to get through to them but they're out for each other blood. Thankfully before they kill each other I saw someone walked through the door and it was the one person I'm sure…. well hope that'll stop this madness.

"RAVEN!" I shouted his name which gotten everyone else attention.

Raven's Pov

I just got done talking to Add and I was not happy. What he said was running through my mind _'if_ _ **He**_ _knows about my life then there's no way he won't use their lives as bargaining chip to keep me under his thumb….Add I don't know what you're doing about this but I know where I stand…I just hope you do too"_

"RAVEN!"

Someone calling my name brought me out my thoughts. I looked up to see Elsword running towards me…. a little _too_ happy to see me. _'what the hell happen while I was out'_ I looked past him to see a piss off Rose, an angry Elesis and Hernia who looks to be on the verge of tears. I looked at Elesis a little closer and notice that her eyes was red but amber and her hair was wild but flat and straight as well as having a dark and murderous aura around her. _'great…. just what I needed right now…. Elesis went crimson….I don't want to deal with this'_ I sighed to myself.

"Raven, oh my god men I'm so glad you came in when you did we real-"

"Elsword" I cut him off

"yea"

"get me some coffee" I told him as I walked pasted him and sat on a stool to see Elkasha having my coffee already made.

"wait what!" I ignore him and thanked Elkasha for the coffee. I can tell he knows something is up but right now I don't care.

"Raven!" I looked over to my right and saw Elesis or should I say Crimson Elesis marching up to me _'for the love of El, I don't want to deal with this right now'_ I groan to myself "what do you want Elesis?"

"please explain what the hell these two sluts are wearing your clothes or better yet why the fuck would you sleep with them!"

"not now Elesis, I'll talking to you later" _'I really don't feel like dealing with her right now'_

" _why can't you say it now! I already know you fucked these two sluts, what you going to tell me you fucked another whore!"_

" _not… now…. Elesis"_ I can feel my anger rising

"why would you go out and sleep with other women when I know you knew how I felt about you! Hell, I might be in fucking love with you!" she was trying to hold back her tears. "yet you go and fuck these two sluts! Do you not shear the same feelings? What am I saying of course you don't because if you did you'll would had said something by now, do you even care for me at all! Because if you did you wouldn't have led me on like- "I had enough

I slammed my left fist on the table hard enough to crack it as I stood up "I SAID NOT NOW ELESIS!" I glared at her "SO SHUT THE HELL UP! BECAUSE WHAT I DO OR WHO I SLEEP WITH IS NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSINESS!" I could tell she's trying hard to hold back her tears but as of right now, I don't care.

She tried to say something, but I cut her off before she could say anything "you know I'm done" I walked out the diner.

Elkasha's Pov

' _I knew his anger was going to explode but who would it be aimed towards I had no clue but, what do I know is that dealing with Elesis was the last thing he wanted to do'_

I looked at my kids to see Elsword staring at the door with a shocked face, Elesis was doing the same but had anger yet hurt look on her face, I looked over to those two girls, the white hair looked worried and the blonde was still a little piss but also worried _'those two came with him so they must know what happen to make him like this'_ I looked at the door myself then back at them.

' _before I take care of the issue with Raven, I need to get this place under control'_ I sighed to myself "Elsword, Elesis time to get back to work" they snapped out their shock to looked at me.

"what! But dad what abou-" I hold up my hand to stop Elsword from doing something stupid "no you guys are staying here"

"but dad!"

"no Elsword, the last thing Raven needs is us worrying about him when he clearly wants to be left alone, so we're leaving him alone" I looked at those two girls "that goes for you guys as well" the white hair girl looked down while the blonde just sighed and nodded. Elesis didn't say anything only just turned around and went back into the kitchen, Elsword just nodded and went back to taking orders and I called those girls over. I can tell they don't like this, but I know it's for the best…well I hope it is anyway.

The girls sat on the stools in front of me and I looked at them "something happen to Raven before he came inside and since you ladies were with him" I glared at them "you going to tell me what happen"

* * *

? Pov

I'm in the park sitting on a bench talking to my twin sister and our friends. "oh my god I can't believe you did that" I laughed at my friend story on her blind date.

"hey, he had it coming…. Asshole" my pink hair friend grumbled the last part which got us all laughing.

"oh, I wish I was there to see this in person, I might had helped you beat the ever-living crap out the guy" my sister joked.

"why are guys so stupid, it's like they don't think at all" our white-haired friend stated.

"no, they think" I stated.

"yeah they think, with their dicks" my sister comment as I nodded in agreement.

"I wish I could find a guy who's hot and doesn't have his foot foot in his mouth" our storyteller friend sighed. I was going to say something but a crashing then a explosion shook the area which gotten many birds to fly away.

"what was that!" our purplish white hair friend shouted

"don't know, lets go and check it out!" my sister said excited

"alright let go!" I shouted as I got up and ran over the source with the others following me. we ran for a while until we saw a few fallen trees that looks like a bomb was set off. We started walk now since we gotten deeper into the woods and more fallen trees and some burn marks on the ground.

"what do you guys think happen here?" my sister asked

"your guess is as good as mine" our purplish white hair friend said

"whatever or whoever did this must be strong and very angry…" I comment

"WATCH OUT!" my sister yelled in a panic as I looked up to see a huge tree falling towards us

"AAAHHHHH!" we all yelled as we jumped out the way of the tree.

"the hell!" our white hair friend yelled as she and the rest of us gotten up

"who or what did that" our pink hair friend asked as we looked up to see a person standing at the base of the tree. The person walked towards us from the shadows and the first thing we notice was it was a male….a very muscular male and as he continue to walked, we saw that he was very handsome but what caught our attention the most was that his left hand was smoking.

"who are you people" he asked us. We didn't say anything for a minute, out of shock, thankfully I snapped out of my shock before he could get inpatient and step towards him.

"I'm…"

* * *

 **So what did you guys think i hope you'll liked it. now i know it took most of the month to post this chapter and for that i'm sorry i been busy.**

 **R: busy playing video games  
**

 **shut up Raven!**

 **R: anyway why don't you tell them what your planning**

 **i was getting to that so shut it, so as Raven said i got something i'm planning and i'm pretty sure most of you wont be happy about it but still it has to be done. the plan is for this story along with my other story Blind Love will be taking a hiatus for a while so i can get a few chapters in but don't worry while those two stories on a hiatus i'm planning on posting more chapters on my 3rd story Warriors Under Heaven and have a few new stories posted so expect that.**

 **R: so what should we expect with these new stories**

 **not telling but know there are 2 new stories on the way so with that said Raven  
**

 **R: if like the story so far tell us in the reviews or PM Ryu and if not still tell us flames are welcome but not so harsh please and if you have question PM them and we would gladly answer them the best we can so until next time.**

 **see you guys in my next fic!**


End file.
